prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Twinkling Pretty Cure! Saga
Twinkling Pretty Cure! Saga 'is the sequel to Twinkling Pretty Cure! The themes are elements and hope. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Kohaku Daisy '''(コハクデイジー)/Cure Amber (キュアアンバー) Daisy is a tomboyish girl who is friendly and on the school basketball team. She seems cool and calm, but is actually energetic and loves to laugh. Also loves donuts, especially glazed. She is now 15, and is aiming to be the best basketball player ever. Her alter ego is '''Cure Amber, who represents courage and has the power of light. Her theme color is yellow. * Yuriamai Sakura '''(ゆりまいさくら)/Cure Floret (キュアフローレ) Sakura is a shy and sweet girl who loves to read but doesn't have many friends. She also loves cooking and is very good at it. After she meets Daisy, she begins to open up to people. She now isn't very shy anymore and has decided she wants to be a chef. Her alter ego is '''Cure Floret, who represents friendship and has the power of flowers. Her theme color is pink. * Izumi Rose '''(和泉ローズ)/Cure Sapphire (治療サファイア) Rose is a smart student who is president of the student council. She always gets good grades on tests, but is usually teased because of this. This makes her think she has no real friends until she meets Daisy and the others. She now has decided she wants to be a teacher. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sapphire, who represents love and has the power of water. Her theme color is blue. * Kohaku Hikaru '''(コハクヒカル)/Cure Solar''' (太陽を治す) Hikaru is Daisy's younger sister who is in the same grade as her. She is bubbly and energetic and loves to make others laugh. However, she is very childish, and sometimes causes people trouble instead of trying to help them. Now, she and her sister, Daisy, are getting along better, and she now wants to be a dancer. Her alter ego is Cure Solar, who represents happiness and has the power of electricity. Her theme color is orange. * Kodoku Seishin '''(鼓童精進)/Cure Starlight''' (キューライトスターライト) Seishin used to be a villain named Comet, until Daisy, Sakura, Rose, and Hikaru helped her realize who she truly was. She appears cold at first, but is nice once you get to know her well. She now is more open and has moved on from her past, now wanting to be an author. Her alter ego is Cure Starlight, who represents freedom and who has the power of stars. Her theme color is purple. * Phee Seoul '(ピー서울) '/ Cure Peacock '''(キュアピーコック) Half-Japanese, half-Korean, Phee is a kinda-shy girl who has some trouble opening up to people. She gets bored easily and isn't interested in too many things. However, after meeting Daisy and the others and becoming a Precure, she starts to open up to new things more. Her alter ego is '''Cure Peacock, who represents beauty. Her theme color is green. * Kibogawa Hoshiko '''(希望川星子)/Cure Stella (キュアステラ) Yumeko is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl who loves to write and draw. She is a new student at Wonder Private Middle School, and she often daydreams during school, causing her grades to not be so great. However, her mom died when she was really little, and she tries her hide her sadness behind her cheerful personality, but sometimes fails. She also has a hard time making friends. Her alter ego is '''Cure Stella, who represents hope and has the power of the universe. Mascots Villains Other Characters Items * EleForm Daisy, Sakura, Rose, Hikaru, and Seishin's new transformation device. * Peacock Perfume Phee's transformation device. * Stella Pact Yumeko's transformation device. Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series